Gusion's Wrath
Gusion's Wrath was a Bounty event in Grand Sphere and is the fourteenth event of the game. It was preceded by Snow Faire and was followed by The Christmas Crooks. You were able to access this event from the Town Square or from the Pub. It started after maintenance on December 11, 2015 and ended on December 18, 2015 at 2:00 AM PDT/PST. New Units The following units were introduced alongside this event on December 11, 2015: Raid Gauge Rewards Each rank of the Special Bounty Boss will have its own Raid Gauge. The Raid Gauge will gradually fill whenever the corresponding boss is defeated. When the Raid Gauge of a Special Bounty Boss completely fills up, all GRAND SPHERES (players) who have defeated that boss at least once will receive a reward at the end of the event. Event Details Stated in-game In this event, players will defeat Special Bounty Bosses, gather "Scoria of Rage" and redeem it for various rewards at the Event Shop. 'Raid Gauge' Raid Gauges will be included which give all participants a reward when the Raid Gauge is completely filled. 'NEW Unit ATK Bonuses' There is a chance of receiving Bonus Units in the new Step Up Scout. The following NEW Units will have the following ATK bonuses (both at MAX EVO/LVL). Units will confer the same ATK Bonuses even after evolving. 'Bounty Battles' All times are PDT/PST Bounty Battles can be accessed through the Pub. You will join forces with other players to defeat bosses during Bounty Battles. You can join Bounty Battles from Rank 5. Join Bounty Battles by clicking the "Bounty Banner". Battles will be held during the following times: 'Special Bounty Bosses' In this event you can face the special boss "Gusion" at 5 different levels of difficulty. The higher the rank of the boss you defeat, the more "Scoria of Rage" you can receive. Water units are particularly effective against this Bounty Boss. There is a rank requirement to participate in the Special Bounty Boss battles, You must be above the following ranks to participate in each respective boss battle: When a treasure chest appears during a boss battle, all players participating in that battle will receive the same item(s). The amount of "Scoria of Rage" received from defeating Special Bounty Bosses may not always be the same. You may battle normal Bounty Bosses during this event, however, you will not receive any "Scoria of Rage" from normal Bounty Bosses. 'Event Reward Units' The Event Reward Units are Eleonore, Cold Soldier and Carol, Friend of Monsters. Details for each units are on the Rewards page. Eleonore, Cold Soldier and Carol, Friend of Monsters can be obtained at the Event Shop by exchanging Scoria of Rage. 'Special Event Spheres' A special event Sphere called "Icestorm Sphere" will appear only during this event's special boss battles. Set an "Icestorm Sphere" and it will attack an enemy 2~5 times at random. Set an "Icestorm Sphere" to a Water unit to deal extreme damage. "Icestorm Spheres" will also appear during Sphere Chains. Blast Spheres will not appear during Special Bounty Boss battles. 'The Event Shop' The limited-time Event Shop can be accessed through the "Event Shop" banner located in the Pub. "Scoria of Rage" may be exchanged for different rewards. Defeat the Special Bounty Boss Gusion to receive this item. Please take into consideration that the number of items that may be exchanged is limited. After the Event Shop has closed, any unused Scoria of Rage will be lost. You may possess up to 9,999,999 "Scoria of Rage" at one time. Any received after the maximum amount has been exceeded will be lost. Units = |-|Materials = |-|Misc. = 'Other' You may battle normal Bounty Bosses during this event, however, you will not receive any "Scoria of Rage" from normal Bounty Bosses. Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. 'Disclaimer' Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used third-party tools will forfeit their event-specific items and rewards and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. External Links * Reddit Discussion Thread Category:Bounty Event